The present invention relates to multiple pane window units having a non-metal, flexible, spacing and sealing assembly.
Multiple pane window units generally comprise a pair of glass sheets maintained in spaced-apart relationship to each other by a spacing and sealing assembly extending around the marginal periphery of the inner, facing surfaces of the sheets, to define a substantially hermetically sealed, insulating air space between the sheets. The spacing and sealing assembly generally comprises an inner spacer-dehydrator element extending around the marginal periphery of the inside facing surfaces of the glass sheets and an outer sealing element extending around the outside periphery of the inner spacer-dehydrator element.
In one art recognized form of multiple pane window construction, the inner spacer-dehydrator element comprises a hollow metal spacer element generally adhered by a hot melt adhesive composition to the marginal periphery of the inside, facing surfaces of the sheets to provide a primary hermetic seal. The metal spacer element is generally tubular in shape and filled with a desiccant material, which is put in communication with the insulating air space to absorb moisture and thereby enhance the performance and durability of the unit. The outer sealing element generally comprises a resilient, moisture resistant strip placed around the marginal periphery of the glass sheets and the outer periphery of the inner spacer-dehydrator element to provide a secondary hermetic seal. A drawback of these art recognized multiple pane window units having a metal spacer element is the cost of fabricating the metal spacer element.
Although multiple pane units having a flexible spacing and sealing assembly are known, improvements to enhance various aspects are desirable.